There is a desire to maximize the screen for handheld devices. By maximizing the screen, the usable area of the device is increased. However, for touch screen handheld devices, if the usable area extends fully to the edge, the hand held device becomes awkward to hold as supporting fingers inadvertently interfere with the hand held device's operation. If the handheld device includes a bezel large enough for a user's hand, the size of the screen is reduced.